Help Pour Out The Rain
by Crysti-Jane
Summary: Jason's view after Courtney's miscarriage.


Help Pour Out The Rain  
  
Author: Crystal

Feedback: soapopralvryahoo.com

GH Characters: Jason and Courtney

Background: This takes place right after Courtney tells Jason about her miscarriage.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, except any you do not recognize. They are the sole property of General Hospital. The story itself is mine. The song, Help Pour Out the Rain (Lacey's Song) belongs to Buddy Jewell   
  
Note from Author: This fic is written from Jason's point of view. I wrote this fic to illustrate that fathers do care about their babies even if they are a pregnancy loss.  
  
**The moment was custom-made to order: **

**I was ridin' with my daughter on our way back from Monroe. **

**An' like children do, she started playin' twenty questions, **

**But I never could've guessed one would touch me to my soul  
**  
Jason was tossing and turning in the bed. Courtney looked over at him and wondered what he was dreaming about. Things between them had been slightly strained since she had suffered a miscarriage. Losing their baby had been hard on her. But, Jason had kept his feelings a secret. What Courtney didn't know was that their baby never left his mind. And it was the reason he was tossing and turning.  
  
**She said: "Daddy, when I get to Heaven, can I taste the Milky Way? **

**"Are we goin' there to visit, or are we goin' there to stay? **

**"Am I gonna see my grandpa? Can I have a pair of wings? **

**"An' do you think that God could use another angel, "To help pour out the rain?"**  
  
_Monica looked over at Jason. "Oh, Jason. She is a beautiful little girl," she told him. He looked down at the little girl in Courtney's arms and smiled. "Yes, she is," he replied. He and Courtney could not ask for more. They were happily married, getting married weeks before the baby's birth. They had a wonderful, supportive family. And now they had a beautiful baby. "So, what are you going to name her?" Alan asked. Courtney, still adoring her baby, replied, "Jayme Lila." Edward entered the hospital room. "I'm lining up interviews to the best nursery schools now. Little Lila will have the best." Alan turned and looked at his father. "Father, don't you ever stop? This is Jason and Courtney's baby. They will do what's best for her," he said. "Humph," was Edward's reply. Monica began shooing everyone out. "Let's give the new family time together," she said. At last it was only Jason and Courtney and their beautiful blonde haired, blue-eyed baby. They were a family at last.  
_  
**Well I won't lie: I pulled that car right over, **

**An' I sat there on the shoulder tryin' to dry my misty eyes **

**An' I whispered: "Lord, I wanna thank you for my children.**

** "Cause your innocence that fills them often takes me by surprise."**  
  
Jason sat up in the bed. He looked over and Courtney was asleep. She looked beautiful sleeping. She had a sweet innocence about her. Jason laid back down and drifted back off to sleep.  
  
_"Daddy, Daddy! You're home!" little Jayme shrieked. She ran and wrapped her tiny arms around Jason's neck. Courtney was behind her smiling. "You're all she talked about, honey. She couldn't wait for you to come home," she told him. Jason smiled down at his daughter. "Well, I missed you too. Did you have fun while I was gone?" "Yes, daddy. But not as much fun as I have with you." Jason continued to hug his daughter. He couldn't believe that he could love someone so much. His beautiful baby was now a little girl of six. He hated spending time away from her and Courtney.  
_  
Jason woke up in a sweat. The images in his dreams scared him. It was almost like he could see their miscarried baby. He always imagined her to be blonde haired and blue-eyed and beautiful. "I've got to get some sleep," he said. He laid back down.  
  
**Like: "Daddy, when I get to Heaven, can I taste the Milky Way? **

**"Are we goin' there to visit, or are we goin' there to stay? **

**"Am I gonna see my grandpa? Can I have a pair of wings?**

** "An' do you think that God could use another angel, "To help pour out the rain?"**  
  
_Jayme came running into the living room. "Daddy, Daddy! Jack Manning asked me to marry him!" Jason's beautiful little girl was now a young woman. And was now engaged to Jack, the son of Todd and Blair Manning of Llanview, Pennsylvania. Jason hugged his daughter tight. "Well, Princess, you can have the wedding of your dreams. Anything you want and me and your mama and Uncle Sonny and Aunt Carly will get it for you," he said. "Thank you, Daddy. I love you so much."  
_  
Well, I thought about it later on,

An' a smile came to my face.

An' when I tucked her in to bed, I got down on my knees an' prayed.  
  
_Jayme was a little girl again. Jason walked towards her by the lake. He reached out for her and she came running into his arms. She smiled and with tears in their eyes she said, "I love you Daddy. Please take care of Mommy. I must go now and help pour out the rain." Then his precious Jayme vanished. "I love you, Daddy," he heard over and over. "I love you too, Jayme," he shouted.  
_  
**"Lord, when I get to Heaven, can I taste the Milky Way? **

**"I don't wanna come to visit, 'cause I'm comin' home to stay? **

**"An' I can't wait to see my family and meet Jesus face to face. **

**"An' do you think, Lord, you could use just one more angel, "To help pour out the rain?"  
**  
Courtney woke up and looked over to Jason's side of the bed. It was empty. She looked over at the clock and it read four in the morning. She jumped up out of bed and ran to look for him. She finally found him outside in the street. "Jason, what are you doing?" she asked. He looked at her. "I'm spending time with our daughter," he said. "What? Jason what are you talking about?" She looked concerned. "I saw her, Courtney. She was beautiful, just like you. And she adored me and loved me. I saw all that we're going to miss. And, it hurts so bad." Jason had tears in his eyes. Something no one had seen from him. "She told me she had to go now and help pour out the rain," he said. Courtney ran and hugged him. "Then we'll stay here in her rain," she said.


End file.
